


Зной

by Pingwina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakumatsu, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingwina/pseuds/Pingwina
Summary: Чем ближе война, тем неспокойнее в старой столице.





	Зной

**Author's Note:**

> Сайто — абсолютный фанон, хотя и немного по мотивам минимум двух канонов. Нахальное цитирование классиков. Безымянные персонажи не имеют явных исторических прототипов.

Сайто играл в мяч с маленьким Ёноскэ.

Со стороны это больше походило не на игру, а на какой-то странный ритуал. Ёноскэ бочком, точно вороненок, подкрадывался к энгаве и обеими руками протягивал Сайто мяч. Потом отступал на несколько шагов, ждал, тоже совершенно по-птичьи склонив набок голову с блестящими глазенками. 

Через несколько мгновений Сайто бросал мячик — несильно, почти без замаха, но мяч все равно почему-то проскальзывал между подставленных ладоней мальчика и лениво укатывался в глубь сада. Тогда Ёноскэ шел его возвращать, с каждым шагом все больше увязая в липком закатном мареве, но так и не сдаваясь окончательно, а Сайто все это время неподвижно сидел на энгаве.

Так они забавлялись уже добрых полстражи, не произнося ни слова и даже толком не глядя друг другу в глаза.

Нагакура, изнывавший от духоты, подкрался сзади и потянулся было к шее Сайто, но получил острым локтем в живот и согнулся пополам, хохоча и ругаясь.

Играющие почти не обратили на него внимания, Сайто только сказал тихо, не оборачиваясь:

— Пыхтишь, как престарелый кабан.

— Я думал, ты муштруешь новобранцев. — Нагакура уселся рядом, скрестив ноги, и полез за пазуху достать платок.

— Пока не стемнеет, бесполезно. Пусть люди отдохнут.

— Прямо не узнаю тебя нынче.

— Что в городе?

— В городе? — переспросил Нагакура рассеянно, утирая лоб. — Тихо, и до ночи будет тихо. В такую жару даже Тёсю попрятались. Ты ночью пойдешь?

— В третью стражу, — кивнул Сайто.

— Повезло.

Возвратился Ёноскэ, сам кругленький, как мячик, сонно поглядел на Нагакуру, подумал немного и снова отдал игрушку Сайто. Ритуал повторился.

Нагакура, нахмурившись, потряс забинтованной ладонью: вроде и царапина, а дергает, и не получается забыть про нее совсем. Неужели от такого пустяка могут мерещиться разные глупости? Дрянная рана, совсем как человек, который ее нанес. Человек, которого он зарубил во внутреннем дворе.

Нагакура уже вторые сутки все прокручивал в голове подробности схватки, пытаясь понять, что пошло не так. Ладно, один раз он поскользнулся на пролитой воде, это все-таки не целиком его вина, но еще два раза так глупо подставиться! Все потому, что недооценил противника, вертлявого, тщедушного ронина, а это человечек оказался худшим из всех, с кем ему в жизни доводилось схлестнуться. 

Нагакура и не спал толком после Икэда-я, все вспоминал бой. Сначала — с гордостью, с упоением, но чем дальше, тем больше к ним примешивалась тревога. До конца еще далеко.

А еще эта проклятая жара. Недавно в патруле ему, подумать только, почудилась в канаве отрубленная голова; хорошо хоть он ничего не сказал вслух, решил первый посмотреть, а то опозорился бы перед своими людьми. Не было там ровным счетом ничего, кроме круглого булыжника, но скверное чувство осталось, да и теперь, стыдно сказать, ему было тошно смотреть на мяч. 

"Скорей бы уже война", — подумал он смутно, а вслух спросил:

— Ты зачем бросаешь левой? Так удобнее?

Сайто мимолетно нахмурился. 

— Ну вот, ешь ты правой, мяч бросаешь левой, дерешься как придется, рожи свои деревянные вырезаешь тоже как придется — так удобнее, руки менять? И почему тебя не переучили?

В ответ — равнодушное пожатие плеч.

Разговаривать с Сайто Хаджиме было все равно что со столбом, но Сано еще не вернулся, а смотреть на чахоточный румянец Соджи и перебинтованную голову Хэйскэ у Нагакуры сейчас не было сил. Ему отчаянно был нужен кто-то, не похожий на собственное привидение. Кто-то, кто не изменился за последнюю неделю. Сайто, по крайней мере, всегда был чудноват.

— Погодка как раз для того, чтобы кайданы рассказывать. — Вспомнилось же некстати про призраков. — Мне одна девчонка в Эдо любила повторять, что в Эдо, мол, семь чудес, и это все проделки лисиц, а тут, в старой Столице, каждый второй прохожий — лиса. 

Сайто хмыкнул. 

— А что рожи свои забросил? — спросил Нагакура. На ответ он если и надеялся, то лишь из чистого упрямства, но Сайто вдруг откликнулся:

— Хотел вырезать Каннон-сама, да не вышло. Не по плечу. Может, это и правильно.

— Что ты вдруг заговорил, как монах? Еще предложи покаяться.

— Зачем? Я же говорю, все правильно. Просто... — Сайто глянул на него в упор, и Нагакура, вдруг растерявшись, хмуро сказал:

— Что ты пялишься? Давай вон, дальше медитируй на мячик.

— Думал, ты хочешь поговорить.

— Я спросить хотел.

— Ты только и делаешь, что спрашиваешь.

— Про другое. Помнишь того мелкого ронина, который меня задел? Он все время по рукам норовил попасть или по мечу и орал еще, как бешеный. Я тут все думал, что за дрянь такая, так вот – здорово смахивает на Якумару Дзигэн-рю. Может такое быть?

— Может быть все.

— Но человек из Сацумы... — протянул Нагакура недоверчиво. — Откуда бы там взяться Сацуме?

— Сам сказал, это был ронин. Думаешь, Хисамицу всех своих мятежников перебил?

— Он готов был умереть. Но и меня хотел убить, так хотел, что только и думал об этом, даже когда умирал. И теперь... Дурость вроде, а все его вижу. 

— Видишь? — переспросил Сайто резко, и голос у него был теперь какой-то нехороший, так что Нагакура снова ощетинился:

— Проклятье, в голове вижу, конечно! Или ты думаешь, что я вконец спятил?

Сад дрожал, растекался; дальняя стена то уплывала куда-то бесконечно далеко, то надвигалась, подступая к самому дому, и какие-то темные тени смутно проявлялись на ней. А за стеной, все нарастая, ревела многотысячная глотка войска, рвались снаряды. 

Нагакура зажмурился, облизал соленые от пота губы. Он не мог видеть, но почувствовал, как Сайто стремительно поднялся на ноги. 

 

Воин стоял у стены — без шлема, в запыленных доспехах-харамаки, в старинных тяжеловесных поножах.

Левый глаз смотрел не мигая; правого не было, вместо него из покрытой бурой коркой глазницы торчала стрела. 

— Наши еще стоят? — сказал он глухо. — Нас окружают с юга. Они еще держатся?

Он не вещал громоподобным голосом, как рассказывают в легендах; это был сорванный полушепот бесконечно усталого человека.

Вообще-то они все походили на людей, и это было труднее всего. Правда, Сайто раньше почти не видел таких древних; низкорослый ронин с разрубленным Нагакурой плечом или служака из киотского бугё, зарезанный мятежниками, умерли недавно, но чем дальше, тем больше он начинал замечать, пока что вскользь, краем зрения, непривычные вещи: опаленное огнем знамя с моном, который он не смог узнать сходу, глубокий ров, разрубивший надвое знакомую улицу. Город истончался, как старая бумага, под ним проступали иные очертания. А теперь вот — человек.

Иногда Сайто жалел, что не обладает познаниями Саннан-сана, тогда он понял бы больше. 

Он сказал спокойно:

— Вы забрели слишком далеко. Ваша война закончилась.

— Она не кончится никогда. Во что превратилась наша столица? Пустырь, поросший плевелами, логово волков и лисиц.

— Волки скоро сцепятся с лисицами. Но ваш бой окончен. 

Воздух дрожал, смутно пахло гарью.

Ёноскэ прыгал по камням, прижав мяч к груди.

Нагакура, внезапно встрепенувшись, открыл глаза и потряс головой. 

— Хаджиме-кун, прости, — проговорил он растерянно. — Что-то меня разморило от жары.

Сайто мельком глянул на пустую стену, медленно начинавшую темнеть.

— Спи с миром, брат.

Нагакура нахмурился:

— Ты что-то сказал? 

— Мне пора.

— Мучить рядовых? Удачи.

Сайто усмехнулся и коротко кивнул на прощание. 

Вдалеке мерно гудел колокол, ночной сторож протяжно кричал: "Берегитесь пожаров!" Иссохший от жары город медленно сползал в ночь.


End file.
